1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) receiver, and, more particularly, to a system and method for reducing on-chip memory for frame buffer storage in a WCDMA receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
WCDMA (Wireless Code Division Multiple Access) is a widely adapted third generation air interface. In third generation systems, every implementation has a transmitter and a receiver. For example, a WCDMA system typically includes a WCDMA transmitter part and a WCDMA receiver. In the WCDMA transmitter, data bits and control bits are transmitted in parallel using different orthogonal variable spreading factor (OVSF) codes. However, decoding of the data bits in the WCDMA receiver cannot be started unless Transport Format Control Indicator (TFCI) control bits are decoded over an entire radio frame. This requires storage of received samples at the output of an analog to digital converter (ADC) for the entire radio frame.
Also, for granular delay search of a multipath in the receiver, it is usually necessary to have samples at the output of the analog to digital converter (ADC) at a rate higher than the Nyquist rate (Oversampling). This translates to an enormous amount of storage requirement before the receiver processes these received samples. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system to reduce the storage requirement before the receiver for representing samples without degrading quality of received samples and without loss in the receiver performance.